mc_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Basalt Man
Basalt Man Basalt Man is a superhero that is part of the Rainbow Rangers in the Grey Dimension and later a Gate Master of the Orbit Dimension. "I can move the earth. I will take on Durrix and he shall be second to my power. I am almighty and more powerful than a god. Zoe, let me fight!" ~ Basalt Man. Origin Basalt Man operates in Michigan City. Red Dove adopted Basalt Man, Evet Streech, from an English orphanage. When Red Dove was killed by Dr. Century, a fanatic of the fallen Toratiss religion captured him and tried to sacrifice him to Durrix, God of Stone. Instead, Evet embraced the Celestial power and absorbed some of the god's power. Evet was later recovered by Ranger Four in the Battle of Michigan City. Unlike, Typhoon, Ember, Gust, or Canopy, Evet was different and his powers were not the result of weapons or other technology. Since he could munipulate stone he was dubbed Boulder by Ranger Four. Being a geology major, he informed the Rovers of basalt a type of rock in the earth's crust and decided he would be called Basalt Man. He was the most powerful of the Rainbow Rangers and proved himself of this multiple times. Celestial War Basalt Man and Millwright were the only two of the ten Rainbow Rangers not to fight in the war. Ranger Four, although not part of the group, was the leader and Ranger Four was eliminated during the fight. Typhoon was the obvious choice for the role since he was a war hero but he declined. Canopy would've also been a nice fit but he wandered off after the war since he caused the death of five men including Gust's brother, Jackson Lenaw. Gust was not picked due to the death of Jackson and Ember was too unpredictable. Basalt Man and Goldstrike were the final candidates but White Stag envisioned the House of Fours burning and announced the safest, most cautious member, Millwright was to fill the position. Post Celestial War There were many more battles to be fought and Canopy returned. However, the Rangers were down to six members because Goldstrike and Gust had gone missing and Ultraviolet and Gibbous were sent to guard the Altar Chambers. This left Basalt Man with lots of alone time where he enhanced his powers. When portals to other dimension were created he signed up for the Orbit Dimension. He became the Gate MasTed after a massive war and he was the only survivor due to his massive power in the dimension. Evet became more powerful and a Celestial Entity called Strevett. Darkest Demons Strevett witnessed the murder of Calvor, Gate Master of the Ancient Dimension. He housed many refugees which included Gust. When the Darkest Demons came he enhanced the power of Gust; Winnie Riggins, governor of Rhode Island; and Fletcher Dunn a right wing for the Ottawa Glaciers. Together they defeated the Darkest Demons and Governor Riggins returned to Rhode Island. Dunn was found of taking performance enhancing drugs, Strevett's magic, and was traded to the Providence Comets and went on to win three championships. Gust's major power helped him become the Gate Master of the Vortex Dimension and was called Lenasollos. Strevett remained the Gate Master of the Dimension because it was deemed minor so it was not under control of the Council of Wisdom.